Chibitalia Moments
by Neonpink237
Summary: It wasn't all working and cleaning at Mr. Austria's house. Sometimes, rarely though, it was a little playful and fun. Sometimes it was peaceful and full of beautiful music. This is the story about some of the not so working and cleaning moments at Mr. Austria's house.
1. Learning How to Play the Piano

**_(Chibitalia's P.O.V)_**

I finished all of my chores early that day. The night before, Mr. Austria promised to teach me how to play piano only if I finished all of my chores. I made sure to do everything extra fast so that I would have a long piano lesson. I love how Mr. Austria plays the piano. It's so pretty and calm.

I ran into the piano room, only to see Mr. Austria was already there. He was playing a piece I usually heard him play, I believe he said it was called "Winter Wind" by Chopin. It sounded so pretty. Not wanting to interrupt his playing I quickly sat down on my chair and listened.

As soon as he finished, I clapped at his amazing performance, causing him to jump.

"Oh Italy, I didn't see you there" Mr. Austria said with a smile that soon disappeared. I never understood why that happened. It was like he wanted to smile but couldn't.

"That was beautiful Mr. Austria sir!" I said, cheerfully. Mr. Austria chuckled and patted my head gently. "Thank you Italy. So I take it you finished your chores. Are you ready for your first lesson?" Mr. Austria asked calmly. I nodded vigorously and grinned, trying to hold back my excitement. Maybe one day I would be as good as Mr. Austria!

"Alright then. Come sit by me so you can reach the piano keys." He said as he scooted over to give me some room. I sat right by him and rested my hands on the piano like I had seen him do it.

 ** _~2 hours of practice later~_**

Mr. Austria taught me how to play a small lullaby on the piano and began teaching me how to play the famous duet "Heart and Soul", the song he said would be easy and fun for me to learn.

"Alright. I'll play the bottom part of the duet. You play the top" Mr. Austria explained. I nodded and put my hands on the specific keys that I was going to need to press.

"One, two, three, four. One, two, ready, go" Mr. Austria counted, then began playing his part. I waited for my turn to come in then clumsily played my part, messing up every once in a while.

( watch?v=7navttl9puM )

Suddenly, Ms. Hungary and Holy Rome walked into the room. "Ah. There you two are. We-" Miss Hungary stopped talking and smiled. "Whoa. . ." Holy Rome said, amazed.

Mr. Austria didn't stop playing and neither did I. Mr. Austria taught me to keep playing no matter what disturbance was in the room.

We soon finished the solo and turned to our audience. Miss Hungary clapped and Holy Rome grinned. Mr. Austria chuckled and patted my head gently.

"I'm proud of you, Italy. You did better than I expected" He said with a full smile. That was his first full smile! That wasn't usual. I wanted to treasure that smile. It made me happy!

After that, I walked to my room and wrote a new page in my diary. Then headed straight to bed.

I heard Mr. Austria walk into the room, turn off the light, then close the door to my room.


	2. The Picnic

"How about we go on a picnic today?" Austria asked as he fixed his glasses. Chibitalia had just finished sweeping the kitchen when she (everyone still believed he was a she) overheard Miss Hungary and Mister Austria talking.

"That is a lovely idea Mr. Austria. But, how about, instead of just us two, we take Holy Rome and Italy?" Hungary asked, almost pleadingly. Austria turned his head to look at her and shook his head a little. Hungary's eyes shined like emeralds into Austria's violet eyes. He knew she wouldn't give up until he submitted to the suggestion. He sighed softly and gave the Hungarian a small smile. "If you want them to come, alright. Anything you want." Austria said as he gently grabbed Hungary's hand. She grinned brightly and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to turn pink. "Thank you! You go get Holy Rome and I'll get Ita – Chan" She said as she ran into the kitchen, where Chibitalia faked that she was not finished cleaning and was not eavesdropping on the older nations.

"Ita – Chan how would you like to go on a picnic with Mr. Austria, Holy Rome and I?" Hungary asked kindly. Chibitalia looked up at her and smiled. "R-Really? You're inviting me~?" She asked. Hungary nodded and gently took the broom out of the little one's hands. "Well would you?" She asked again but before she finished her question, Little Italy was already yelling "si~!" Hungary let out a soft giggle and picked up the child. "Come on, I have the perfect outfit for you." She said then carried Chibi to her room.

Austria walked into Holy Rome's room. The lantern was only half lit and he wasn't on his bed. Austria looked around the room and finally caught a glimpse of Holy Rome's hat laying on the floor. Holy Rome was in the corner and Austria believed he was painting something. He cleared his throat, causing the little nation to turn around. "Oh. Hello Austria." He said as he quickly covered the painting and stood up to stare at his mentor. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a picnic with Hungary, Italy and I" Austria explained. Holy Rome's eyes widened. Italy would be there? He pondered for a second then gave Austria a short nod. That was all Austria needed. He turned around and walked out of the room. "Be ready in 10 minutes" He said as he walked through the door and shut it.

 **~ Time Skip ~**

Austria laid a blanket down on the green grass and set the basket in the middle of it. Hungary sat right beside him with Chibitalia on her lap. Chibitalia was wearing a plain light green dress with a white bow on the back. Holy Rome wore nothing new, just his regular clothing. Austria and Hungary did as well.

"Alright who's hungry?" Hungary said as she opened the basket. Chibitalia's eyes widened as she saw what was inside. There was a container filled with long, thin noodles, covered in tomato sauce and drizzled with parmesan cheese. Austria looked at the child and then met eyes with Hungary, who nodded slightly. "Hungary convinced me into making pasta just this one time." Austria said as his cheeks turned slightly red and he looked away. Italy got off Hungary and walked to Austria. She wrapped her little arms around him in a soft and small hug. "Grazie Mr. Austria!" She said, happily. "Ja Ja. You're welcome Italy" Austria said while patting the young child on the back.

Hungary took out the plates with the assistance of Holy Rome. Austria served Italy as much pasta as she asked for while Hungary set a couple of bread rolls onto a plate. Both Chibitalia and Holy Rome reached for a roll at the same time. Their hands accidentally met and soon enough they were staring at each other. Holy Rome blushed and looked away while Chibitalia pulled her hand away. Both Austria and Hungary watched and chuckled, their hands locked with each other's.

All four of them ate and had small conversations about Austria's music and the food itself. As soon as they all finished they laid down and looked up at the sky, watching the clouds and guessing their shapes.

"That one looks like pasta~" Chibitalia giggled and pointed at a cloud.

"Really? I thought it looked a bunny" Hungary said.

"I agree with Hungary. It looks like a bunny." Austria said right after, chuckling,

"What do you think Holy Rome?" Chibitalia said as he turned to look at him.

"A-All I see is a blob." Holy Rome said sheepishly.

"That's because. . ." Austria sat up a little "You are not using your imagination."

Holy Rome turned his head, then looked at the cloud again. "W-Well, now that I look at it. It looks like a tree"

All four of them smiled and continued to watch the clouds until the sun began to set. They all cooperated in picking everything up and carrying the basket and blanket back home. After they got home, Chibi changed into her sleepwear.

"Buena Notte, Holy Rome" She said to Holy Rome before closing the door to her room. Holy Rome's cheeks turned pink. She talked to him . . . him! He went to his room, laid on his bed and rolled around, screaming into a pillow. "Is everything alright in h . . .?" Austria opened the door, saw what happened, and shook his head, chuckling. He closed the door again then headed back to his room, where Hungary was already curled up under the covers, sleeping. Austria kissed her forehead then laid down beside her, soon drifting into sleep.


End file.
